It's Been A Messed Up Eternity
by MagicEm
Summary: Hope Mikaelson has lived a life in hiding, for the past 18 years she's been hiding from her sciatic grandfather and her grandmother coven of witches that have tried to kill her from almost the moment she was concepted, she's tiered of running ,and her and her aunt Rebecca decide to stay in the shady California town ,Beacon hills, rated T just incase
1. Chapter 1

Another new school, Another new House, Another new town but for how long hope thought to her self how long till Esther comes after me again and same with Michael how long till he comes after Rebecca?, deep breaths Hope deep breaths, no matter how many times I do it I still get nervous on my first day of school, this one is number 36,yep 36 schools in 14 years ,not counting how many times I moved in the four years before school started "uhffm", the guy I just walked it to looked down at me "watch it punk" I think that is was one of my teachers because of what he said next "office is over there noobie, im coach got that?" ,I nod at him then head over to the office "miss Mayer?" don't laugh but I wanted to keep the M as my last initial and well Mayer was the next M fitting last name "yep"I piped enthusatily "that's me". "How could you have that much energy before 9 in the morning?" I short boy with brown hair and adorable eyes, Waite what? "I had a big breakfast" I chirped at him, it wasn't I lie, I drank an entire deer for breakfast, oh ya one of Rebecca's stupid rule, no human blood it could leave a trail if were on the run so I must stick to the bambi diet yummy, it tastes like hot garbage but it gives my vamp side the boost it needs, as for my werewolf side, I have to try not to get to angry or I may turn and that's never a good thing so another one of Rebecca's rules is that I must not seem like a bottom feeder so I don't anciently snap the neck of my suppressors when it happened the first time she wasn't impressed, an the last rule witch is a two prater, exist don't live exist and don't draw attention to your self "your first class is just down the hall sweet heart ,as for you the principal will see you and your and McCall to", I didn't notice the guy sting next to the guy who asked me why I was so "energetic" and I make it to class late great," are you miss Mayer?" coach, that's what he wanted me to call him right ,well that's whet he asked "Yep that's me" I smiled at him "ok then ,gosh aren't you just overflowing with energy ,Class this is Hope Mayer, Hope Mayer this is the class." "hello class" I beamed gosh this was getting annoying ,there was a few "hi hopes mumbled around the room "hope go sit by Lydia, Lydia if you'll just wave your hand right there hope" I nod and head to the seat beside Lydia "Hi im Hope" I say to her, her face dropped and she looked terrified ,she then got up and left the class ,followed by two boys who were in the office and another one with curly hair," starting off class like another I see" coach said "lets get to work" what was that all about 5 kids just left the room and this guy didn't blink and eye better listen in "Death ,they keep chanting Death, it got so loud when she sat beside me I couldn't take it," a girls voice speaks im guessing its Lydia because she's the only girl who left the room "well that's pretty vague ,I mean dose that mean she's going to die or is already dead, or is going to kill some one, come on  
Lid, focus" "im trying Stiles its not exactly easy to here the voices they don't always give me what I need, gosh I wish I had werewolf hearing like tem then maybe I could here them its barley a whisper but it drowns everything out and I cant focus" I stopped listening werewolves grate that's just what I needed with a new move more supernatural I start to listen again "She keeps saying ,kill her kill the abominations all of them start with her she needs to die now" it was Lydia again"Whos saying that Lid who…"I already know who, Lydia must have witches blood of some kind and she can here Esther's broadcast to the minds of every witch, thankfully I got a cloaking spell put on me a few years back and she cant find me. What am I going to do, I now have another witch after me perfect

**What do you think of my first chapter, I thinks it's really good**

~MagicEm


	2. Chapter 2:getting noticed

"Aunt Bex!,in home,and iv got news.'i shout as i come in the door,i ran al the way home at vamp speed it only took me minnets to run the 12 k to our new house

"what type of news?"aunt Rebecca or Bex for short came in to the kitchen

"supernatural "-me

"what you got"-Bex

"were wolves at least two,and possiby a wich and a hunter."-me

"hunter as in like little Gilbert?" she asked refering to one of the 5 hunters that were created.

"no werewolf hunters,the wich Lydia if she is one i dont think she knows,she heard Esther thogh and it wasent pretty,i think there alpha is one of my class mates tough jugjing by the way the others follow him around."i tell her

"ok you lie low and try to befriend them,play dumb,they could be usefull if we have to deal with vamps agin you cant just bit them all the time,and we cant keep compelling them to forget..." oh ya im basicaly like and orignal,can be killed by only white oak,cant be dagered for that matter and i can compell vampiers and turn hybrids,iv only ever done it once for my mom...

"ok ill play dumb ,and become there friends,not because i have to,but because for once it would be nice to have friends,i have to go do some work now"

"kay, love have fun"she replied

after i was up in my room i begain to devuse a plan to catch there attention, this girl Lydia seemed to be the queen bee ...she would probly be my best bet to get iand inorder todo that i need to look like i fit in with her

ibounced over to my closet finding a pink leather jacket i also find a blue dress with pink flowers that have green leaves,,paried with my bown combat boots it would be berfect.

i look at the clock,wow whered the time go? its alrady 7,and im hungry...hunting time

"im going out for a run aunt bex!"i shout slipping on my running shorts,a sports bra and a sweater over it then use vamp speed to run out to the woods ,wich are right behind my house..aunt bex made that ne of our top priorities since we found out i have to turn every full moon,hover i can turn whenever i want.

i need to begin familerising my self with the trails so when i turn on the next full moon i can find my way homeits so peacfull *snap* my head turns in that direction and i listen in

"scott why do we have to do this now?"some one wines

"becuse i need to find myself and anchor by the next full moon"some one who i assume is scott says

"why not use kira?"asked the frst voice agian

"because stilils ,i dont want thigs to endup like they did with allison"scott sys,stilis and scoot ...scott is the Alpha and i think stilas is human i take a step to try to here better *Snp* gose the branch under my foot

"whos there ?"says scott

"slowly i run up to them only i prentend not to notice them untill im close "oh um hi there guys?"i say giving them the hint i dont know there name

"hi,hope Right?"scott asked,the one with dreamy brown eyes beside him looks up at me,wite dreamy brown eyes? "im scott this is stilis,what you doin out here?"he (scott) asked me

"just going for a run,"only half the truth..he can probly here my heart rate rise..."best beoff then ,it was nice to meet you two"i say catching the sent of a rabbit and head in its direction phew that was close

"she was liying stilies"i here scotts fint words "damit" i curse under my breath

*beep**beep**beep**smash* my alarm clock gose flying across my room. "morning beautifull world" i say with sarcasm before rolling out of bed and getting in the im done my shower i blowdry and startin my hair before putting on my black leggings white lacy ranktop and a gray catagin.

i jump off tge raling at the top of the stairs of our 3 story home and land gracefully on my feet

"morning love" my aunt calls from the kitchen

"morning aunt bex,gotta get going can i borrow the mustang?"

"Why?"aunt bex asked me

"so i can get the alphs attetion,thats why" i answer her sweetly

"fine just dont crash it please"

"thank you so so so so much"i tell her well getting on a pair of black heels and grabing the keys to our 2008 red ford mustang and driving to school,i pull in and instantly here

"who is that"

"wow check out that car"

"is it tgat new girl?"

and i step out apon seeing the alpha and his pack . as i get out and start heading towards the school Lidya and another girl aproch,the other girl isent a wherewolf but she is not human

"I love your shoes where did you get them?"Lidya asked me

"I got them in germany well we were living there"i gushed at her

"wow,you should eat lunch with us"the other girl who i asume us kira by the way scott is staring at her says.

"alright"


End file.
